She Never Forgot
by ScarletWitch662
Summary: She never forgot him. He always held on to her. It must be a love worth remembering. A love worth telling. A love to be passed down in history. So here it is. The story of Ariadne Jackson and Tyler Grace.
1. Only Love Can Hurt Like This

Ariadne had never felt so...  
Lost.

Yes. Lost.

That was the word for it. Here she was. With her new friends. Friends that loved her. She couldn't imagine a life without Hazel's golden eyes, Frank's cute teddy bear face or Reyna's mechanical dogs. Hell. She couldn't imagine life without Octavian murdering all her poor teddy bears. God. He was like a bloody mass murderer.

But while she loved these people. Well, maybe not Octavian. She couldn't get some things out of her head. A head of blonde hair and a bronze dagger. A pair of fawn legs. The cry of "punk" repeated again and again in her skull. But most of all, she remembered a pair of electrifying blue eyes. A pair of eyes that seemed so full of power. Power, and inexplicably...love.  
Sighing, and turning on her much used stereo, Ariadne let the words flow into her ears and out of her mouth.

**I tell myself you don't mean a thing**

**And what we got, got no hold on me.**

**But when you're not there I just crumble.**

Oh how true that was. Just the thought of the stanger's face brought tears to her eyes and her knees to the floor.

**I tell myself I don't care that much,**

**But I feel like I die 'til I feel your touch.**

She could feel a cavity eating away at her heart at every dream or thought she had of him. An irreparable cavity.

**Only love, only love can hurt like this,**

**Only love can hurt like this,**

**"Must have been a deadly kiss,**

Oh, if only she knew. That kiss was deadly alright. She'd dreamt of it many times. Though when she reached out, the images would fade and she would forget once again.

**Only love can hurt like this.**

She blamed Venus for this. It was her fault. Her fault that she felt so empty. So lost inside. Lost with a mere memory of her past love.

**Say I wouldn't care if you walked away,**

**But every time you're there I'm begging you to stay,**

She would cry out in her sleep each night, clawing at her head, trying to keep the man in her head. To speak to him. To touch him.

**When you come close I just tremble,**

Oh, how true that was. To get him close, and only to feel the fear of him leaving once more. Her knees were weak each time. More and more.

**And every time, every time you go,**

**It's like a knife that cuts right through my soul,**

She could feel it. Slicing across her heart as she clawed at her chest as she pictured those electrifying eyes and that shaggy black hair.

**Your kisses burn into my skin,**

She dreamt of them, and they burnt. Burnt of love and passion and longing. A longing that she felt all the time. All the time she was without the man that caused her so much grief.

**Only love can hurt like this.**

**But it's the sweetest pain,**

It was the sweetest pain. The pain of a lost love. The pain of the thought that she may never meet this mystery for herself.

**Burning hot through my veins,**

Oh, the way she burnt. With Love. With Pain. With anger.

**Only love can hurt like this.**

She vowed to never fall in love again. Vowed that without her love, she would never care for another man. She had such fear of the pain to come again.

**Only love can hurt like this,**

**Only love can hurt like this,**

**Must have been a deadly kiss,**

**Only love can hurt like this,**

**And it must have been a deadly kiss**

Oh, it must have been, to cause more pain than death. More pain than all the injuries she'd ever sported in a life time. More scars than she had across her body. And how was she to know, that miles away, there was a man thinking the same exact thing.


	2. A Little More Love

"Ria. Ria, look at me."

Slowly the head of dark, turbulent hair turned.

"'M sorry Ty. S'just that...Well, I don't really know..."

Tyler sat down beside the empty looking girl. She seemed so lost. So broken. It was all understandable, of course. No one fought in a war, lost so much and wouldn't be as she was now. Even he had let tears fall alongside his friends. But this was Ariadne. And whatever happened, Aria blamed n herself. Even if someone lost a pet cat in Australia she'd somehow find a way to make it all her fault.

"No. But I know. It's not your fault. Stop trying to take it all on by yourself!"

Aria merely slumped her shoulders even further.

"Michael. That was my fault. If only I'd... And Luke. Maybe, if we'd have found another way-"

"No, Ria. Look knew what would happen to him if they lost he brought that on himself. And Michael. Michael knew what he was doing as well. All demigods do. Don't tell me you don't think you're gonna die every time you step out that door."

Tyler sighed and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders as she tried to hold back tears.

"So suck it up, love. None of it's your fault."

Suddenly, Aria smiled. Her green orbs turned to face his blue ones, as she smiled.

"What did you call me?"

Tyler frowned. "I called you love."

Ariadne shook her head. "And just why did you call me that?"

Tyler grinned. She had basically put the words into his mouth.

"Well, that's generally what one calls someone they're completely in love with."

It had worked. She gave a watery laugh.

"Well come on then...Love."

Aria grabbed his hand and submerged them into the lake sinking deeper and deeper, a bubble wrapped around them.

Fishes swam to and fro. Trying to catch a glimpse of their princess and the demigod she had brought with her.

And when he least expected it, she kissed him.

She kissed him right at the bottom of the lake, only protected by the thin air bubble around them.

What was he to do, but kiss they sat there kissing under gallons and gallons of water. Like two normal teens. Well, as normal as you can get, breathing under water.


	3. Death

Death was just another small thing. A part of life. No matter who, or what had died, it was all the same. It was still a life. Good, bad, meaningless. They were all worth something.

Not giving much thought to it is something many do. They have the fear of nothingness. That their faith is going to disappear as soon as they take their last breath or that they do not want to think of what is to become of them.

Others ponder on it almost every second of their life. They question what'll happen to them. Will they be a meaningless spirit, another living form or just nothing?

We have no way of knowing. It's just a question hanging over our head with the unknown answer at our lips.

Many fear death, but she never had. Death is but the next big adventure. Death is just...death.

Well, it was for most anyway. She knew for a fact that for the two before her, it was the start of a long time together.

Smiling, with a tear tracing her cheek, she set the basket of roses, bluebells and lilies alight, watching it blaze as it set out across the lake.

Turning her back on the water, her hair swished behind her in the wind as she set back off into her new way of living, leaving behind the two names.

Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf.


	4. Have You Ever Seen The Rain

Tyler Grace knew well that for a song to be on his girlfriends MP3, was a big thing. It had to be _really _good, or one of her favourites. They had the same taste in music. AC DC, Mettalica, Rolling Stones, Ramones, Nirvana...maybe, just maybe, a little GreenDay. They had no love for modern Pop, or the so called 'rock' people often played.

They used to do this all the time...

Just sitting on the beack with a six pack of coke and the MP3.

But that had been a long time ago...

He wasn't even sure she remembered him. Jason could barely remember his own surname, forget his friends. That's what put Tyler off the most. It was almost like the Gods had decided to...exchange his love for his lost brother...

**Someone told me long ago**

His blue eyes lit up slightly at the sound of the song. Joan Jett. Of course...

**There's a calm before the storm**

That was probably his favorite line. It was an inside joke. He had spent years in the peace of that tree. Just letting himself float in meaningless thought. No worries. And then he met the storm. Yep, none other than Ariadne Jackson! His hunter.  
**I know**  
**It's been coming for some time**

"Yet way too late." he sighed, letting his dark head fall against the sand.

**When it's over, so they say**  
**It'll rain on a sunny day**

It was all fine. All fine and great. And then the cow shitting bitch had to put her nose into things. And BOOM! His girlfriend dissapears. All thanks to her...

**I know**  
**Shining down like water**

Her eyes shone like the water in front of him. That beautiful sea green, so capable of turning the light blue of the creek so easily. With the literal blink of an eye. Yet they always had the same glint in them.  
That mischievous shine never left them, so it was so hard not to be tripped up. You could never tell when she was planning to jump you.

**I wanna know**  
**Have you ever seen the rain**

She was the rain. The kind of rain that flowed into your mind out of the blue. like cool rain on a hot summer's day. The kind of rain you spin around in. The kind you let drip into your dry mouth.

**Coming down on a sunny day**

Oh, it was sunny alright. And that wasn't just Apollo's fault. Her habit of leaving lights on pissed him off so badly...

**Yesterday and days before**  
**Sun is cold and rain is hard**

She could be. When she wanted. Cold as the sun and as hard as rain. Her power iced everything in reach.

Literally.

People would swear an ice berg had been sighted the year before he'd been revived...

**I know**  
**It's been that way for all my time**

Heh. She was the first and last person he'd seen for so many days. So many days of green eyes and that impossibly messy hair. As dark as his, but with much more legnth. He missed her scent. A scent of salt water taffy and irises. And chocolate. She loved chocolate. Mind you, so did he. That was all he ever ate these days. Comfort food, Annabth had called it.

**'Til forever on it goes**  
**Through the circle fast and slow**

Fast? That was when she was here. WIth him.

These days nothing went fast. It was all a long loop. He wasn't a being. He was a machine. a never ending machine.  
**I know**  
**And it can't stop, I wonder**

And he would be. Until he could look into those sea green eyes and run his hands through that untameable, jet black hair.

**AN. Hey! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I have already written a one shot for Tyler and Aria meeting and reuniting. It's on Wattpad but It's gonna take a bit to put here cause I wanna edit it all out. Hope you like it. Review!**


	5. So Much For Sparring

"OH, come on!" Ariadne screamed. "You're not even tryin'!"

"Well, its not like I'm gonna kill you!" He laughed as he ducked another hard punch.

The arena was empty except for them.

"Then. Just. Aim. To. Hurt." She added a pinch between each word, half of which he blocked.

"Or. I. Won't. Kiss. You. For. A . Month!"

Immediately, she noticed the difference. His punches had note force and he blocked more hits.

Aria grinned and aimed a chop to the neck, which he grabbed and twisted her hand round. He then got a good kick to the knee and stumbled.

Aria got free and sent another punch his way.

He blocked.

"You Kelp Head." He gasped for breath.

"Born an' raised hun." She smiled cheekily, before punching him in the jaw.

"Damn right." He muttered, and elbowed her in the chest.

As she tried to kick him again, he grabbed her foot and drew her in.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." She mumbled as her lips brushed his.

Tyler smirked and flipped her over his back.

She yelled, before landing, spinning around and sweeping his legs, knocking him to the ground.

He simply pulled her down after him.

Their breath mingled with each other as they breathed heavily.

"Who wins?" She smiled.

"Who cares."

And they kissed under the sunset, praying that Apollo wasn't spying on them.

So much for sparring.

**AN. Yep. I'm back after about five minutes. So...Oh, right! I'm working on a fic called Through Her Golden Eyes. It's based off of this but with Aria as a daughter of Kronos and a few other minor changes. Review!**


	6. Just Ariadne

Her hair splayed across her pillow in a halo raven black. Her chest rose and fell slightly as she slept.  
It was a well deserved and craved for sleep. For a thirteen year old girl who'd just sailed across the sea of monsters, being able to close her eyes, without a nagging sensation in the back of her head that she was seconds away from death, was pure bliss.

But of course the world was cruel and dear Ariadne Jackson held a curse to be woken for the stupidest of reasons. She'd never forgiven that child of Apollo. Next time she'd hang him with his damned shoelaces.

"Fuck off Grove." A groan escaped her lips as the trotting of hooves broke her slumber.

"It's important Ari! Get dressed!."

With yet another groan, Aria tumbled out of bed, landing on the floor and curled up for a second before heaving herself up into an upright position. With a dazed expression, she fumbled for her orange tank top and black shorts. The best thing about being a child of Poseidon? You can shower with your clothes on.

Stumbling out of her door, she immediately felt a hard shoulder smash into her ear. grunting slightly, Ariadne looked up at Charles Beckendorf with a glare worthy of Hades.

"Fancy seeing you here, Jackson." His tone was playful as always, though his eyes were wide with wonder.

"What's all this shit about?" Ignoring the quiet shout of 'Language!' from the Aphrodite cabin, Beckendorf nodded towards the forest.

"Go take a look. Annabeth will explain."

Running down to the forest, it didn't take long for the ravenette to spot the blonde mass of princess curls by a tall pine tree. _The _tall pine tree now that she thought about it. The strangest thing was-No, it couldn't be! But it was. Tears glistened across the daughter of Athena's cheeks. Real tears.

"Annabeth. Annie! What is it?"It took one look at the glittering grey eyes for Ariadne to take Annabeth into her arms as her best friend sobbed.

"The tree." She choked out. "Look at the tree."

"Oh my Zeus."

At the base of Tyler's pine tree was a boy. Mud caked his skin as well as a coppery substance that couldn't be anything but blood. Leaved littered his clothes and pine needles were stuck under his nails. Twigs had made their home in hair much like her own but shorter.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who the boy could be. With the black hair, the splatter of freckles under closed eyes and a dark leather jacket that covered a shirt Ava knew to be The Ramones it could only be one person.

Slowly, she walked forward, Annabeth in tow. Her friend's hand trembled on her own and her grip was iron. The two kneeled down by the son of Zeus before Aria's gaze turned to their surroundings.

"Well! Are you just going to stand there?" Even Chiron cowered slightly under her glare. "Go get Solace and Lee or something."

Her voice was loud enough to cause the boy to stir. After a nudge and a few pokes- courtesy to Ariadne- his lashes flickered slightly as his lids opened.

Now, Ariadne had never had a particular interest in anyone, but these eyes...These eyes were like a flash of lightning and the calm of a storm at the same time. She could _feel _the thunder in his iris'.

Annabeth gasped as he grunted, clenching and unclenching his hands slightly.

"Where am I?" His voice croaked slightly as if he hadn't used it in a decade. (Which he kind of hadn't.)

Seeing that her blonde friend was too choked up to answer, Aria turned to him.

"You're safe. At camp." She tried to smile at him. "You're Tyler, right? Son of Zeus?"

He nodded. "How did you know? Do I know you?" His eyes raked over her, trying to find something familiar.

"No. You don't know me. And I know your name, stupid, because Annabeth told me." She glared at him as if daring him to say otherwise.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes. You know? Blonde hair? Grey eyes? Owl head?" At that she had to dodge a shaking slap. "Anyway, boy. Since all _your_ dramatics woke _me_ up after I saved _your _arse, I'm gonna go back to sleep."

The blue eyed boy watched with a frown etched on his face as the girl with eyes like the sea stalked away, a path forming for her as took another step. He turned to Annabeth.

"She a hunter then?"

"No. She's just Ariadne."

**AN. This has been majorly edited. And I mean- MAJORLY. I bet you that's not even hoe it's spelt but oh well. As this is a series of one shots, it never really ends so feel free to send in more ideas. PLEASE REVIEW AND ALL OF THAT STUFF! Ciao!**


	7. Just Swim, Ariel

**Hey. This might not be perfect as I'm in Italy and all my PJO books are in London. This was put in a review and I decided to write it up now.**

It was the first time she'd ever felt pain from water. Usually rivers and seas healed her and worked as her own personal drug. This was different. The burning sensation spread through her body. In her veins. She felt the fire spread right to her heart as it's pace increased drastically.

Her screams underwater went unheard. The pollution in the river was the same, if not worse than it had been when she was much younger. Back then she'd never have thought to be in this position. Writhing under torrents of water filled with the lost wishes of others.

It wasn't long before she felt a tug. A tug in her chest. It was as if the her body was telling her to give up. To let the water stop her heart and mind. To forget of what was happening above the surface. To not go back to the war and the loss.

She almost felt a pang of pity for Luke, who'd had to go through as much torture as she was currently under. Her mind cursed Nico for bring the idea up in the first place. A part of her even blamed her mother for giving her blessing.

"_I don't know, Ariadne." Sally Jackson stared at her daughter. Her dark curls were wild and unkempt. Her eyes didn't hold the same energy as they did a year or so ago. "You've already done so much for them. You know the risks?"_

_The ravenette forced a smile at her mother. After the battles, the quests, the prophecy, her mother still worried for her. _

"_Yes. I need this Mom. I know the risks and I know the story. You know the story. And you know about the war and the prophecy. It'll keep me safer. You know that."_

_Her mother's eyes sparkled slightly at her daughter's determined tone._

"_Fine. I give you my blessing."_

Even thinking of her mother, Ariadne could feel her life slowly slipping out of her grasp. She needed a cord. A cord to link her to the mortal world. She imagined a rope. A rope of celestial bronze tying itself to the small of her back. She could see the other end floating near the bank. It would have to be secured.

"Come on, Aria. Swim."

Ariadne looked up to see blonde hair hanging above her. She could see familiar light grey eyes watching her eagerly. Annabeth reached out for the rope.

"Anna! Anna!"

Annabeth let out a groan of frustration. No matter how close she got to the rope, it would slip away from her at the last second.

"No good, Seaweed brain."

With a final attempt and a sigh, Annabeth Chase disappeared from view.

Giving into the pain, Aria slowly let herself fall back into the river. She began to welcome the current and watched as the rope drifted away from the bank.

"Ria!"

Her green eyes snapped up for the second time. This voice was even more familiar. It came from the smirking lips above the river. Tyler Grace's electric blue eyes looked down at her with a playful glint.

"Just gonna let yourself float down, huh? Going to meet your fellow kelpies? Come on fish face. You can do better than that."

Aria looked up with distressed eyes.

"I can't. The rope won't stick." She gestured vaguely to the limp rope besides the bank. He shook his head. He ruffled his wild black hair without a care in the world. Slowly, his other hand reached down and grabbed the rope with startling ease.

"See. The rope ain't a problem. Now swim Ariel. Use those legs."

Ariadne slowly began to kick and soon she was nearing the surface with a grin on her face. The rope tightened at the bottom of her back as she headed towards the son of Zeus. Her hair floated behind her in a waterfall of black and blue and her silver beads glittered as her skin glowed.

She broke the surface with a cry. Her skin was now red and her breathing labored. Her eyes searched franticly for a blue eyed boy or maybe even a girl with princess hair but she was disappointed.

Instead, she got stuck with a bunch of skeleton dudes in red coats. At least she couldn't die now.


	8. Don't I Always?

**Hello everyone. Please don't kill me. I know I said I'd update a lot and that I would work on something three days ago…I know I didn't. However, I have an excuse! And it's true. I suffer from random and frequent nosebleeds. Whilst I don't mind getting covered in blood and looking like I marked Halloween down wrong in my diary, it can get annoying when I have things to do. No. I did not get a never ending nosebleed that stopped me from writing. I went to a private doctor here in Italy cause whenever I go to the doctor in London, they throw a cream at me that does jack shit. Basically I have a MASSIVE vein in my left nostril that could start bleeding if I so much as blow on it. So I had a very minor operation were he burnt it and stuffed two things that looked like tampons up my nose. These made me feel like shit and I was in bed reading Wattpad and watching Sherlock for three days. Story of my life. Hope you enjoyed.**

**P.S. I'm good now.**

**P.P.S. I received a few requests and am working through them and my own ideas and editing old chaps so don't worry if this isn't yours.**

It was no longer clear what was sweat, blood or tears. The three mingled together on almost every single camper's or hunter's face and skin. The battle was at its peak and the swipes and stabs were meant to kill.

Ariadne glanced over her shoulder as an arrow whizzed over her head. The Apollo campers were perhaps one of the biggest advantages their side had. They healed the wounded and shot down the enemy with such ease it seemed impossible. Her eyes spotted the blonde head of Michael Yew-Head Counselor of the Sun god's cabin. The boy was the force behind their energy. He literally radiated energy and light as he shot at the other side of Williamsburg Bridge.

Ariadne wasn't exactly known for her good decisions, but even she could tell that this battle would be a hard one. Kronos' troops outnumbered them drastically and even a whole cabin and two children of the Big Three wouldn't make it out without deaths and injuries.

She could s_ee _Luke-no. _Kronos._ His horse held him high and his face was one of stone. A slight scowl was set in his features and his golden eyes shone under the sun so much that Aria was positive even their troops by the Empire State Building could see them.

"C'mon Ariel. Hold up."

Even in the midst of bronze clanging on steel, Ariadne found the time to turn and glare at the boy behind her.

"I'm holding up just fine, Pinecone Face."

It was his turn to glare as he pushed his spear up into a dracaena's stomach.

"Kelp for brains."

Riptide swung through the neck of one of many empousai.

"Sparky."

Aria grinned, waiting for the slice of a monster head and the playful shout of an insult. Instead she felt a shift behind her, shortly followed by a grunt. A slight weight fell against her side and she saw aegis fall down beside her feet as she began to turn.

A new rage shone in her green eyes and reflected into her bronze sword as it plunged into the gleeful demigod's chest. The blood that took his place brought such satisfaction that Ariadne felt she would face the boy a second time just to be able to do it again.

"Tyler."

It didn't take long for her to kneel at his side and see the wound in his abdomen. Hadn't he shifted in front of her, she would be dead.

A roar worthy of the Nemean lion left her lips. Her hands trembled with power and out of the corner of her eyes, she could see demigods moving away from her. In two strides, she reached the bridge and with glowing eyes, her blade sunk into the ground. As it crumbled, she watched Kronos. His face was now both stone and wonder.

"Solace! Will! WILL!"

She moved quickly through the hotel. There wasn't time for her to stay still when she had the dark haired son of Zeus unconscious and being carried by both her and a few survivors of the Apollo cabin.

"SOLACE! WHERE THE HADES ARE YOU?"

The poor blonde medic ran out of a door. His face was smeared with blood and from the look of his blue eyes, she had the feeling that the son of Apollo had had a few too many coffees.

"You're a medic." Her glare froze him to the spot. "Heal him."

With a slight squeak, Will opened a door and let his siblings place the pale son of Zeus on a couch. Seeing the wound, the blonde went into full medic mode. It didn't take long for the ambrosia to be flying and the bandages to be rolling.

That night was full of both stress and dreams, so Aria wasn't surprised when she woke in the middle of the night after a particularly disturbing replay of the death of Maria Di Angelo and an even more stressful image of Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Her head rolled to the side to see the sweating and pale Tyler Grace. She reached a hand to his forehead and felt the heat from inches away.

"You're not gonna die Grace. I owe you two much."

A small frown broke across his face.

"Don't call me Grace."

"You're meant to be sleeping, idiot." She frowned at him. "You took a fucking knife for me."

Instead of glaring at her, the blue eyed demigod smiled slightly. "You're cute when you're worried. Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."

She scowled at him."Just because you're on a sick bed, does not mean you can take the piss! Now, how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Where my Achilles spot is. I'd be dead if you didn't get in the way."

It was Tyler's turn to frown as his hand reached round her back and shifted up her shirt slightly.

"Here?"

A thousand strikes of lightning seemed to jump across her back. Aria moved his hand down.

"Here."

Their hands moved away together. Their grips didn't loosen.

"You saved my life, Sparky."

He pouted at her, though the edges of his mouth twitched up.

"Don't I always?"

**There it is. Done. Unless I get another tampon up mu nose, I'll most probably update tomorrow. BTW, I've already said this, but I'm in Italy and don't have my books with me. I try to use Wikia, but it's not the same, so tell me if there are any Sirius (for the HP fans) mistakes. I don't own PJO.**

**Ciao.**

**Oh, and remember to vote, review and favorite! PLEASE. PLEASE.**


	9. Fallen

**Hiya! I'm pretty bad with my updating schedule, aren't I? This time I was dragged out for lunch with my cousin. The only other semi-sane person in my family. And then I went to the fireworks down at the beach. Apparently me and my cousin could be twins...I'm probably boring you guys with my life story so on with the actual story. Thanks to the reviewers and voters and everything. Don't worry spiritgirl. You're not pestering. Actually, this chapter was your idea so...ENJOY!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Or Tyler Grace as he keeps on reminding me. My imagination is taking over my mind.**

"Got...chalk...What the Hades were her parents thinking?"

Tyler looked back at the ravenette behind him.

"They were probably a bit busy at the time. Keep up."

The girl seemed to think of what he could possibly mean. A corner of her mouth turned down and a little dent formed between her eyebrows in concentration. It took longer than usual for her eyes to widen and her mouth to open in realization.

"That 's so gross, Tyler. What the Zeus?"

Ignoring the rumble of thunder from the heavens above, Ariadne Jackson skipped forwards to join her fellow 'child of the big three'. The two were similar in many ways and that was one of the many things Annabeth Chase had noticed about them.

There was the looks. Both had dark that seemed as untameable as a raging ocean or a constant storm. Neither would be seen without their leather jacket and both carried the same punk attitude. Annabeth could also tell that both were natural leaders. Their stance showed it all. They were confident and stubborn. Neither would stand down in the hardest of fights and this was an advantage as well as a disadvantage. They battled with more skill than she had ever seen...though they bickered like two old satyr grandpas.

"Were are they?"

Grover looked at the blonde daughter of Athena as if she had uttered a tremendous curse.

"_Were are they? _Do you not sense the power? They _reek _of half blood."

"Not everyone's a donkey legged blood hound, Grove."

Grover glared his friend. The daughter of Poseidon could be a real pain in the arse when she wanted.

"They're over there. By the bleachers."

The three campers looked past the giggling girls pasted with pink lip gloss and the awkward boys to see an olive skinned pair. The girl's dark hair spilled out from beneath a floppy woollen green hat that sat on her head. She wore a dark brown coat, though the hall was warmish and they could just make out a pair of dark eyes.

The boy was younger by maybe two or three years. That would make him around ten. He had the same skin and hair as the girl, but an oversized aviator jacket hung around his shoulders. In his hands, he shuffled a pack of cards. The two seemed to be arguing and the girl was talking to her brother animatedly with her hands moving quickly in large gestures.

"They seem nice. I like her hair."

Tyler looked at Aria strangely.

"You're judging someone on their hair?"

"I judged you on your hair."

"What the fuck? You should never go on hair, kelp head."

"I realized that with you, bird brain!"

Annabeth gave two a pointed glare that had them shutting up. They may have been able to scare the Ares cabin, but no one messes with Annabeth Chase.

"We have to be inconspicuous. Reach them slowly. Look."

She pointed to the entrance and there stood the strange man that had greeted them. He stood tall and his eyes covered both them and the Di Angelo siblings.

"Right." Grover grinned. "That means I can get my dancing shoes on and _boogie_!"

Aria looked at him with a mildly disturbed expression.

"I will forever have an image of Grover in an Elvis costume from this day. I no longer wish to live."

"Good for you. Now, who the Hades put on Jesse Mccartney. I could die listening to this stuff."

Seeing Aria's nod and Annabeth's eye roll, Grover smiled sheepishly.

"C'mon man! Ever heard of...I dunno...Green Day? Guns and Roses?"

"Green...what?"

Annabeth glared once again.

"Just go dance."

And with that, the great daughter of Athena dragged off Grover the Boogying satyr.

"I don't dance."

Tyler turned at the groan. Ariadne stood there with a scowl an d her arms crossed over her chest. She had changed since the summer. Her hair was a little longer and decorated with a few more silver beads. A long sea green streak had been added to the front and that, along with the rest of her raven hair, was held up in a high ponytail uncovering two new piercings at the top of her right ear. She wore make up now. Just eyeliner.

"Earth to the son of Zeus!"

With a blink, he focused his eyes on hers.

"Yeah?"

"We gonna dance or what?"

Placing his hands on her waist as she did so with his shoulders, the two danced in peace.

"Hey! You can actually dance!"

Tyler glared at her ever so slightly.  
"Says you. What happened to 'I don't dance'?"

"Please. I stated that I don't dance. Not that I can't. You should see me doing the salsa. That'll come in useful when I'm shooting things in the woods!"

Tyler's eyes widened and she seemed to realize her mistake.

"You're what?"

"Nothing."

"No. You said yo-"

"It's _nothing._ Drop i-The Di Angelos."

Spinning around, the son of Zeus looked towards the bleachers. The olive skinned pair was nowhere in sight. And neither was Dr Thorn. The two glanced at each other in panic. The siblings couldn't be safe if the man was missing at the same time.

"I'll look for Anna and Grover." Ariadne let go of Tyler as she looked around her, furiously looking for their friends. "You get them and keep them safe for a bit. I'll find you."

With a nod, Tyler turned and ran for the exit.

It was later that Aria ran out in the snow as fast as she could. The helicopter was loud and she knew that she had to get to that cliff before it landed. Her feet dug though the fluffy whiteness fast and she knew that her legs were probably covered in it. That must be what the cold feeling was.

Her pen was in her hand and her shield was on her wrist. She was ready for this. Scratch that. That was too cheesy.

With a cry she ran in. She could already see an invisible force drive the siblings to the ground. Her peripheral vision caught a dark haired boy pulling out a spear and a terrifying shield.

Riptide swung as she stabbed at the beast. She fought alongside the blue eyed boy she'd danced with minutes before. They were losing. That much she knew.

"ARIADNE! TYLER!"

Her eyes watered as something crashed into her, the force knocking her to the snowy ground.

"Get...the...fuck...OFF!"

Instead of a snide comment or an insult, all she heard was a groan from the taller boy on top of her. Slowly, he rolled to the side and landed face down in the snow.

"What the fuck is in your pocket, Jackson?"

Aria glanced at the boy for a brief second and burst into giggles as he curled up around his crotch.

"Oh my go-"

A pile of snow hit her in the face as Annabeth rolled to a halt in front of her. The manticore stood, roaring not far off.

Out of instinct, her shield came up. Al she could do was hope that it covered Annabeth and that Tyler was far away enough.

The impact hit them like a bomb. Their screams mingled with the distant blow of Grover's pipes, the Di Angelo's yells and the helicopter above.

She knew that her shield couldn't take another blow like that and so did Annabeth. Sure enough, a carefully carved out Tyson had his head removed and Annabeth's whole lower body was almost beyond repair.

"Go to Hades!"

Tyler seemed to have gotten over his pain and his spear was already in the air and almost lodged itself into Thorn's back. The creature's rage seemed to increase as his tail swung and ran across the top of the son of Zeus' arm. A cry fell from his lips.

"It'll be you to go to Hades, Tyler Grace."

"No one calls me Grace."

Though he was practically thrown back again, his blue eyes never stopped glaring.

Aria tried crawling in his direction, but she could see Thorn. Soon he would be throwing another round of those spikes at them and this time, they'd hit her. The only chance they had was aegis.

A horn sounded from the edge of the forest.

A surge of hope filled her up like a balloon. They were safe as long as they came in time. She could already see the silver jackets and the heads of long hair arriving.

"The hunters. Tyler! The hunters!"

"Yeah. I can see- Annabeth!"

With a glance of panic, Aria ignored the fired arrows and launched herself at the writhing monster as he advanced at Annabeth. With a yell, she launched herself at Thorn and gripped to what she could. The dagger she kept hidden sunk into his back and she could barely hear the yells. She didn't see the edge of the cliff.

For a brief second, sea green met electric blue.

"RIA!"

**Hello again. Yes. It does end like that. Sorry if this is shit but...I'm being distracted by YouTube and the Paper Towns trailer that plays before every video. And it's dubbed into Italian and sounds really cheesy.**

**Tell me what you think. I might do a few follow up one shots to this. Send in your ideas. I have a list of them already and I'm working on them as you can see!**

**Remember to REVIEW! COMMENT! VOTE! FAVOURITE! FOLLOW! ADD TO A READING LIST! WHATEVER YOUR SITE DOES! PRETTY PLEASE! (With a cherry on top...)**

**Ciao!**


	10. Find Her

**AN. Hello. I'm back. I see the idea for the follow ups is liked so...here you go! Do you guys like the new cover? I like the cover. I made the cover. It's a pretty cool cover. ;p BTW. On word the lay out is weird so tell me if you can't read things. Sorry if I get the old English wrong.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

The world seemed to fall apart before his eyes. What was happening- he wasn't sure, but he did know that she was gone. Gone.

"Boy!" Tyler ignored the shout behind him. They could wait. The only thought he had was of the terrified glance that had met his own. A glance that had disappeared a moment later.

As he walked back from the cliff edge, his foot hit something. A pen. Bending down, Tyler picked up Riptide and held the blade tightly in his hand. Somehow, he felt even more depressed. Without her sword, Ariadne would barely have a chance against the manticore. If she'd survived the fall.

No. She had survived the fall. She had to.

"Tyler." Grover knelt beside him. "Tyler. The hunters are here. C'mon."

Shouldering past the satyr, he walked towards the silver clad (and glaring) girls. At the front of their group stood a young girl, perhaps thirteen with auburn hair and bright silver eyes.

"Tyler Grace."

"No one calls me Grace."

Hearing the harsh tone of his voice, a second girl stepped up besides the one who had spoken. This was one had hair as dark as night and eyes to match. A silver circlet rested on her head and her Caucasian skin reminded him of a certain daughter of the sea.

"Show some respect boy! My lady may feel the urge to turn thou into a jack lope."

"Whatever Nightshade."

"Zoe is not wrong, Tyler. I do rather enjoy turning men into rodents."

As she said this, her eyes seemed to glance over at Grover, who was both holding onto Nico Di Angelo and staring open mouthed at the small group of hunters closest to him.

"Wait, wait, wait." Eyes turned to Bianca Di Angelo. Her dark hair had begun to tangle and her hat was set to an angle. Her dark eyes ran across the group anxiously. "You're going to turn _him _into a _rodent_. That's impossible. And who was that psycho ninja guy? This is turning into into of my brother's make believe ga-"

"It's not make believe! It's Mythomagic!"

"Whatever! What the hell is going on! Who the hell are you?"

"I am Artemis. Goddess of Maidens, the Hunt and the Moon. These are my hunters ."

The words seemed to leave Bianca speechless and Annabeth had to wave her hand in front of her face several times before the girl blinked slowly.

"Right. So you're from Maine asylum? Okay...We'll get you the-"

"Respect her." Zoe snapped again. "This is real. Thou art a half blood and thine parent was an Olympian."

Bianca blinked again. Unlike her brother, who was jumping up and down like a madman, the older Di Angelo held a serious attitude of someone who didn't trust easily or believe everything anyone said.

"Olympian. You mean my parent was an athlete? Right. And half blood. I know we're not fully  
American but that makes things sound a little raci-"

"Come Bianca Di Angelo. There are things we must speak of."

Aria shook in the cold. Her leather jacket usually kept her warm as anything, but the ice that began to form at the bottom of her black jeans froze her. She pulled the jacket closer over her ripped shirt and yanked the fingerless gloves she wore further up her wrists.

She had little to know idea of where she was. It seemed like a mountain and was full of endless ruins. She was almost reminded of Olympus with the columns that must have once held towering temples and statues.

"Ari!"

She turned at the sound of an abbreviation used by only one person. Her green eyes flickered fearfully across the landscape as she searched for the sandy haired owner of the voice.

"Castellan?" She ran further up, her hand reaching down for a sharp rock that rested on the icy snow she'd quickly grown to hate. "Luke! What's going on! Where am !?"

"Here! Help me! Please...Ari!" Aria ran towards the sound of his voice, her mind instantly going to the Luke that had shown her camp and stolen clothes for her. The Luke who had shown her how to swing a sword and how to raise a shield. The Luke who had dragged her and Annabeth out onto the beach with a six pack of coke to play poker with the Stoll brothers.

"Luke?"

A towering mass of rocks filled her vision. They were crumbling down around the figure of Luke Castellan as he held them up. The ruins were larger here and he seemed to be surrounded by the tallest.

"Ari. It's...heavy..." She watched helplessly as a lock of silver hair fell into his pleading eyes. The blonde was now lightly streaked with the colour.

"What is this Luke?" She kneeled down beside him. "Why are you here? Like this?"

He spat a small amount of blood onto a nearby crumbling statue.

"They left me here, Ari." His blue eyes widened as they looked at her. "They left me here alone to carry the sky."

It all seemed to fit together now. Luke was in Atlas's place. They'd used him and then nudged him into a corner to either die or crumble. The sweat and blood covering his form was proof of the ordeal.

"Budge up then Blondie." Her jacket fell open as she reached in beside him and pushed up. The weight dropped on her like the titanic. She could feel the mass pushing her down into the ground, but she simply put up a knee and pushed herself into a kneeling position. "There. "

"I knew I could count on you, Ari." And then he did the worst thing he could have possibly done. He rolled out.

"Luke?"

His whole stance changed. he was stronger looking and it took him seconds to wipe the blood from his lips. Luke Castellan looked as he had the previous summer. A traitor and a coward.

"I'm sorry Ari. I needed someone to hold up the sky. Your help will be here soon." He smiled at her and pushed back a lock of her beaded hair. "Do me a favour and try not to die, okay?"

"You fucking, two faced bastard! Once I'm out, I'll kill you myself Castellan. I'll kill you!"

Tyler woke in a sweat. The day hadn't been easy. Having to weasel himself into the quest to find Artemis had been easy. Now there was the job to work with Zoe and gain her trust. With her, finding the daughter of Poseidon would be easy. And he _would _find her.

**Hello again! There it is. I might do another follow up. I might not. I don't really know. Soooo...What's the date today? AUGUST 18TH! I have a black ball point in my pocket and Seaweed Brain (with a trident) written on my wrist. I'm going to the beach tonight and have blueberries in the fridge. That's right...It's Percy Jackson's birthday! YAY! Sorry. I'm a liiitle hyper.**

**So, for this I'm gonna do a mini one-shot right here, right now.**

"Percy? Percyyyyy?"

Percy groaned into his pillow, doing his best to ignore the voice calling his name. It was probably Grover popping over or something. Grover could wait.

"Go away Grover!"

To this, a muffled round of giggles was heard through the makeshift pillow fort he'd created. Yep. Definitely Grover. The satyr had grown accustomed to the habit of giggling at the stupidest of things.

"Grover isn't here Percy. Do you know what is though?"

"Mhmph."

"Blue cake!"

It took those two tiny words for the son of Poseidon to leap up from the bed and to attack the laughing blonde woman holding the blue cake topped with penguin candles. Her grey eyes sparkled as the man carefully kissed her nose, working round the large cake in her hands.

"Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain."

"Love you, Wise Girl."

The daughter of Athena simply smiled at him, rubbing her slightly producing stomach with her free hand.

"Good."

**Yay. Percy Jr is on the way! Three guesses...Percy Jr...Fishbrains the 2nd or Panda Pillow Pet the third...**

**Remember to favourite, vote, follow, comment or review! And maybe add to a reading list or something!**

**Thanks to the voters and commenters.**

**Ciao.**


	11. Grammar Lessons

**Hello. Here's another chapter thingy. I think I'm sleep deprived. This is what Wattpad is doing to me. Nah. My grandma lives right near a train track and every night I'm just about to drift off into my SOLANGELO and PERCABETH dreams-CHUGA CHUGA BEEP BEEP CHUGA -Yes. The stupid train casually rolls past at full volume.**

**I don't own PJO.**

Will Solace had seen many things in his life. From a centaur in a prom dress to a tree giving birth to a son of Zeus, there were enough things in this camp to scar the Ares cabin for life.

In his time here, Will had also met a girl by the name of Ariadne Jackson. The daughter of Poseidon with the piercing sea green eyes and the collection of studded leather jackets. The one that the harpies had tried to devour countless times due to her late night excursions and the rock music that often shook her cabin at the strangest hours of the night.

All in all, someone you didn't particularly want to mess with if you wanted to keep your head.

The girl was planning on going to college with her boyfriend, Tyler Grace. The two had fallen in love with New Rome and were leaving as soon as the summer was over. The two were inseparable. From jumping into Tartarus to taking daggers, the children of the big three would die for the other.

For this reason, Will found it strange that Aria had just walked into her cabin alone, with her twin soul nowhere to be seen.

The suspicion was so strong that he'd taken a pause in drooling- um _glancing_ in Nico Di Angelo's direction and sneaked over to Cabin Three. As he neared it, his jaw dropped. As a son of Apollo, it was much easier for him and his siblings to pick up the sound of music and song.

Radiating from the cabin was a soft stream of melody and he was sure this wasn't her usual guitar. Treading carefully, he walked round to the back of the cabin, attempting to look through the glass in the large window he knew was there.

As he glanced inside, he saw the complete unexpected.

Ariadne Jackson was playing a viola.

Her fingers glided over the strings with such grace as her other hand moved the long bow. her eyes were semi closed and watching her own fingers with such concentration a small dent formed between her brows. Other than that, her body was a reflection of calm. Aria's shoulders were slack and relaxed as opposed to their usual slight tension she'd developed further after her drop to Tartarus.

Will wasn't sure, but he could have sworn she was humming along with the sweet song. The melody in itself sounded rather...airy. As he listened closer, he almost recognized the noted of an old pirate ballad.

"I know you're there, Solace."

The blonde jumped a mile up into the air as the sea green eyes flickered over to him.

"Oh...Aria! Um...I was just-"

"Spying?"

At first, a surge of horror passed through him. The girl was slightly older and far more powerful. But then he saw the playful glance she held and relaxed.

"I heard the music. Viola, huh?"

Ariadne raised her eyebrows at him. "Well I couldn't exactly _just _play my guitar for the rest of eternity. I get bored with it sometimes."

"But the _viola_?"

Seeing his lips twitching slightly in laughter, she glared at him lightly. "It's better than the harp or the flute, Solace."

Bursting into hysterics probably wasn't a good move for Will, as he soon fell through the window, courtesy to a large splash of water that had been sneaking up on him since she'd spotted him looking through the open glass.

"HEY!" He paused to spit a large amount of water out of his mouth. "No fair!"

"Life is unfair, Will."

"Believe me. I know."

The raven haired child of the sea giggled. "Is Nico not getting the message?"

there had recently been mush drama between Nico and Ariadne. It turned out that Nico Di Angelo was bisexual with a large tilt to the gay side. It also turned out that he had grown out of his crush for Aria as she was _not his type_. This had caused a large number of snipes in his direction about what his _type _was.

Will was hoping that he liked blondes.

"NO! Why would he- I mean- I don't...Oh, fine. He isn't. At all."

"He did blush when you kissed his cheek the other day. Subtle much?"

Will groaned from his spot on the floor. "Yeah, I know. But he was doing that really cute nose scrunch thingy and I couldn't resist, you know?"

"Please Will. Me and Tyler danced around each other-"

"Tyler and I."

"Sorry?"

"It's Tyler and I. Not me and Tyler."

"Oh."

Will looked up at her with a grin.

"Did you not know that?"

Aria huffed and let herself fall into a bean bag that sat conveniently behind her.

"I'm dyslexic and ADHD. I was kicked out of pretty much every school I've been to. I'm sorry if I missed a few of my grammar lessons Solace."

"Uh huh." He paused for a second before glancing around her room. The bulletin board caught his attention. On it were pictures of the most random things. Aria. Tyler. Annabeth, Rachel, Reyna. Silena and Beckendorf. There was Nico and...him? Okay. It was a cute picture. Grover. Juniper. Even Clarisse and the Stolls had their special place beside Jason, Leo and Piper.

The note beside it was even stranger. All the words were written in the strangest ways. The capitals were all over the place.

"Um...Aria?"

"Hmm?"

"Just how many of those grammar lessons did you miss?"

Her head shot up and her eyes danced their way over to the note he was looking at. A small smile flickered over her face.

"Oh. That. I just think that it's unfair on the letters in the middle. Tyler thinks it's stupid, but i've always done it."

He chuckled at her careless expression.

"Now to the matter at hand." An evil grin passed over her face. "NICO!"

The horror returned to Will's face as the olive skinned son of Hades appeared at the door.

**Hello again. I couldn't resist the Paper Town's quote. I NEED to see the whole film when I get back to London. Agh.**

**Thanks for the reviews and shit.**

**Ciao!**

**Remember to Vote, Comment and all that stuff!**


	12. Never Say Never

**The editing was on the 6/9/15. Hope you like it. This was if it was still Annabeth to fall off with Thorn and Aria joins the quest with Tyler. Sorry about the updating and the request lists. I promise I'm working on them and stuff. This was previously called 'You're scared of heights!?' and was complete crap so I changed it up a little. Here you go!**

Her breath was heavy as she ran through the snow. She would have to exercise more in winter. Snow drenched the back of her loose dark jeans and and occasional gust of wind would blow the settled fluff on the ground into her eyes.

It seemed that the creature behind her had endless stamina. Not once had it stopped or faltered in the long chase it had started.

"ARIA."

The cry caught her slightly off guard before she remembered of the boy running alongside her. Tyler Grace was someone who she'd want beside her in a fight. They seemed to match. Where she was weak, he was strong and the same the other way round. Unfortunately, this turned into a disadvantage as each blamed the other when they fell in battle.

For this reason it was strange for the son of Zeus to ask of her assistance.

"This is _snow._ is made of_water._Do something!"

The words took a second to register in her mind, but as soon as she saw the honesty and desperation in his eyes, she took action. She also really liked his eyes...not that she'd ever tell him that.

It took a lot of her power to raise a torrent of water from the snow. It was no where near melting and snow was more in Khione's domain than Poseidon.

The water blasted back at the boar and for a minute, she thought they'd done it. He'd fallen.

Until it got back up.

The two took up sprinting faster than Grover ran for his enchiladas.

"It's no use." The dark haired boy cried over the icy wind. "We can't lose the bloody boar! The water doesn't work!"

"Well I can't see you helping!" Her green eyes glared at him in response. "You're a son of Zeus, Sparky! Can't you fly or something?"

Her words seemed to make him go paler, his eyes glancing down at the cliff edge. Confusion formed on her face at his unexpected silence. Only one other time had she seen him this nervous and that was when Apollo had let Tyler drive the sun chariot-

"Oh my Zeus!"

"What?" He muttered, before swearing as they reached yet another sharp turn.

"You're scared of heights." It was more of a declaration than a question. The reality of it seemed so absurd to her as she tried to wrap her head around it. "The mighty scared of Zeus has vertigo. Ha!"

"Shut up Ariel."

Ariadne stumbled as another pile of snow hit her back. There wasn't mush time before they would be knocked down. And boars ate _everything_.

"Why do you care anyway?" He growled as they skidded to a halt before another turn.

All she could think of was the fact that he's called her_Ariel._The thought of the nickname being used caused anger to rise up in her.

"'Cause of this."

For a second, he didn't know what was happening. Then he realized that they were in midair and falling. The drop was a good ten feet and the only thing he could do in his current state of mind was grip the closest thing in his reach.

He hit the ground surprisingly well though his face was stark white and his hands shook more than Nikki Minaj's butt.

A grunt came from beneath him.

"Oi. Tyler."

"_You_ _bitch_."

She shifted slightly as his forehead came to rest on her shoulder blade. Though the position was extremely awkward for the two teens, the son of Zeus seemed more preoccupied in making sure he was alive.

"Sorry?"

"Just never do that again. _Never_."

Doing her best to ignore the vibrations in her shoulder, she smirked.

"Never say never."

His eyes looked up at her and for a second, he couldn't seem to escape the bright green ocean that looked right back at him. Only when the eyes blinked, did he look away.

"Hm. C'mon Superman."

The anger that surged up in him left almost instantly as a set of lips brushed lightly against his cheek before he felt her roll out from beneath him.

"We've got an Annabeth to find."

**Remember to REVIEW, COMMENT, FOLLOW, VOTE and all that jazz please!**

**Ciao**

**Oh, and for the Harry Potter fans, check out Ava Potter on my profile.**


	13. Competition

"What are you doing?"

In a matter of seconds the blue laptop swivelled right around and snapped shut.

"Nothing..."

Tyler raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend's face as she pulled her laptop closer to her. The innocent look on her face did her no good.

"Are you sure?" He smirked. "'Cause it looked like you were on that laptop to me...and you know we're not allowed electronics Aria."

A glare met his playful gaze.

"And? It's not like I can't kick a monster's ass if it tries to eat me Tyler." Aria pulled her laptop closer to herself. "No one can keep me away from my precious!"

"Of course not." Tyler jumped onto the bed beside her. "What do you do on there all the time anyway?"

"...homework?"

A frown formed on his face as she edged back against the headboard with a furtive look in her eyes.

"Aria...you don't go to school anymore..."

"That's not the point."

"So...what do you do? Watch stupid videos or something?"

His laugh died down as her glare intensified and her eyes clouded over. He could have sworn that the sound outside was wilder than before and that the cup on the other side of the room was shaking.

"Um...Ari-"

"Don't you '_Aria_' me!" She snarled. "_Stupid_. You called my videos _stupid_! _You called my Ryan stupid_?"

"Ryan? Who's Ryan?"

He jumped back as she leapt up from the bed.

"That's not the _point_! You cannot offend _my_ Ryan Higa and get away with it!"

"But who's Ry-"

With a yell, She ran from the room, laptop in hand, leaving a jealous, drenched and confused Tyler behind.

"Hey! Will! Will!"

Tyler shook Will as he slept on a spare hospital bed. One thing everyone in camp knew was that if you needed computer advice, you'd need either Ariadne or Will. And today, Aria was out of question.

"Sup Ty?"

"Will...who's Ryan Higa?"

The blond snorted loudly before whipping out a 'totally allowed' tablet.

"Get over here, my poor internet deprived friend."

_Hey guys! I know I don't ever say this 'cause I don't like to brag or anything...but I'm probably the most romantic person I've ever met in the entire world ever!_

"This dude, huh?"

A calculating look appeared on Tyler's face as he watched the guy talk through the screen.

"Yeah...this guy..." Will's eyes didn't leave the screen. "He's hot, right?"

"Someone else I know seems to think so."

_Tee Hee_

"..."

"Cool, huh?"

"..."

"Tyler?"

"I'm up against _this_ guy?"

"...what?"

"Will...how do you make a YouTube channel?"

**Heya chikas!**

**Sorry for not updating. I don't really have an excuse...actually I do...I watch too much YouTube! Though I wish I did, I don't own Ryan Higa or Percy Jackson. **

**Remember to vote and review! I'll try to update more, but this is all for today.**

**Bye!**

**P.S. WTF! Chuck is Brenda's brother? And Minho! MY MINHO! NOOOOOO! At least I still have my Newt...MINE!**


	14. Broken Showers

"Hey. Hey! Jackson!"

Aria turned away from her friend Rachel with a scowl on her face, popping a large bubble of bright green gum.

"What?" She called. "Lose your brain again, Grace?"

Tyler Grace glared at the dark haired girl in front of him before reaching into the open pocket of the black bag slung over his shoulder. Out came a dark leather jacket covered in badges.

"You picked up the wrong jacket, genius," he smirked. "Should have gone to Specsavers, huh?"

Aria glanced down at the jacket she had on and took in the fact that there wasn't a single badge on it. Her green eyes flickered up to the leather in Tyler's hands and she slowly shrugged it off.

"Here." The jacket flew through the air. "Now give me mine, Grace."

"Hm," his smirk widened. "That's no fun though, is it?"

"_Grace_."

"_Jackson,_" he mimicked before turning on his heel and sprinting back down the corridor.

With a groan, Aria ran after him, ignoring Rachel's cries to stop. Her feet pounded the floor, not changing direction to make way for the other people walking the corridor. The shouts of her art teacher, Mr. Delian were either unheard or ignored and she had to jump over her bent over coach, Ms. Lona.

"Grace! Get the hell back here!"

His laughs echoed as he barrelled straight onto the boy's changing room, letting steam, pour out of the door from the previous class.

"Oh fuck it," she muttered and ran in right after him.

At first she saw nothing but steam and water. It spayed everywhere and she was positive that a shower had broken. Gradually, she began to see the closed lockers and the figure of her drenched target.

"Wow. You actually came in."

"Give me the jacket, Grace."

"Nope. Tell me though...What is a Stiles and what has that got to do with Batman?"

"Grace. The jacket."

"Nope. And what the heck is Sterek."

"Now you piece of shit! Stop looking at the badges!"

Without a second thought, she brought their two soaking bodies to the floor with a rugby tackle. Water splashed and she was sure that that exercise book in her bag was destroyed but all she cared about was the worn jacket in her hands.

The two seemed to lie there for a few seconds and only the sound of their breathing and a trickle of water was heard. Her eyes bore down into is blue ones and suddenly neither cared about anything else.

Their mouths were so close that their breath mingled and Tyler was almost positive that he felt a spark when her lip accidently brushed his.

"Aria? Tyler? You know this place is out of order right?"

The two jumped apart instantly and Aria screeched as she flew into an open locker.

"Damn it Jason. You scared the fuck out of me."

"What did we say about swearing, Jackson?"

"Leave my girlfriend alone, Tyler," the blonde smiled as he threw a towel at Aria as she walked towards him. "You've already got her soaking."

"I could take that two ways, brother dear."

A sad smirk took over Tyler's face as his brother and Ariadne Jackson walked away, her middle finger held up over her shoulder.

**...don't kill me...please...**

**And I kinds couldn't help the Sterek reference. He he. **

**Remember to VOTE COMMENT FOLLOW and all of that shit.**

**Ciao!**


	15. Hero

"You- you don't hate me do you Anna?" The green eyed girl coughed out as she stared up at the girl she'd grown to both love and fight.

The blonde sniffed and rubbed a hand over her shining eyes. "Of course I don't hate you Ariadne."

"Good, "Aria seemed to calm down slightly as she let her head fall back against the cold yet bloodied floor. "I don't hate you either, you know. I never did."

Annabeth grinned and moved so that her friends head was in her lap, ignoring how her hair stained her already dirty jeans a scarlet red. Her hands moved to cup Aria's face as she tried to give her warmth and comfort.

"I never hated you either." Her grey eyes softened. "No one did really-well, except for the gods but-"

"It's fine," Aria coughed out a small chuckle. " I hate them just as much. Why do you think I went through all this? For a laugh?"

"No need to be sarcastic about it, Aria."

"I'm always sarcastic," she smiled weakly. "How do you think I got along with my supreme leader? We didn't exactly bond over cookies and flowers."

"But you always said that the dark side had cookies," Annabeth let a small laugh out despite the situation. "Guess you were disappointed, huh?"

"Oh, believe me," Aria spat out another round of crimson liquid. "Cookies were the last thing on my mind when my precious master got me to cut someone's head off."

"Oh Ariel," Annabeth smiled sadly. "You were a hero in the end."

A sombre look took its place in Aria's face as her eyes flickered over to the doorway. A ghost of both hope and anguish lingered and grew with each shaky breath she took.

"He used to call me Ariel. I hated it," she sighed. "Guess it was a better name than traitor though, huh?"

"Aria," Annabeth's eyes scanned her face. "You mean Tyler, right?"

"Who else?" The darker haired girl snorted. "The tooth fairy?"

Another round of blood came up from her mouth and Annabeth looked over her shoulder at Grover for help. The satyr watched helplessly as the girl he'd met years ago surfaced past the cold exterior he had seen the past few years.

"Ariadne," he said. "Tyler cared about you. He still does. Ok?"

Her eyes turned sad as she listened to the satyr.

"Yeah? Well where is he now?" Her voice became even hoarser. " I guess he didn't want to see the traitor die."

Annabeth shrugged helplessly. She had not the slightest idea where Tyler Grace could be. The supposed hero of Olympus was nowhere to be seen. The last time she had seen him was when he launched himself into a battle at the bottom of the Empire Building.

"I'm sure he's just fighting," Annabeth sniffed. "Aria? You were the hero in the end. You'll go to Elysium."

"I guess I was..." A strangled noise came from her throat. "Make sure none of this happens again, yeah? Ethan and...Luke were right...they need to be claimed..."

"Yes," Annabeth nodded furiously. "I'll die trying to make that happen. Don't try to talk Aria."

"Try...three times...isles of blest...rebirth...tell them...him...I...lov-"

With a final gasp for air the daughter of Poseidon let her eyes lose their light and her hands fell off of her wound.

"Ariadne?" Grover tried though he knew it was too late. Annabeth was already weeping and she cradled the dark and bloody head.

Somehow, the atmosphere had changed and even Luke, bleeding unconsciously in the corner had strange images seeping into his dreams. Images of storm and fire, blood and death.

"Annabeth?"

The grey eyes girl span her head to look over at the person standing in the doorway. Her mouth slackened ever so slightly as she saw the last person that should have to see the girl's body. Tyler Grace stood walked forwards with a heavy limp and cut head. His dark hair was in a state that she knew Aria would have loved to run her hands through and his eyes were stormier than ever.

"Something is wrong. I can feel it."

"Tyl-"

"No, Anna. Who is that? Who is behind you? Who's dead?"

Annabeth moved helplessly as she watched the son of Zeus crumble to his knees beside Ariadne Jackson.

"No. Ria?" He pulled a lock of her hair away from her face. "Ariel?"

A strangled sob escaped his lips as he pressed his face into her cold neck. Grover turned away as his friend tried to find a sign of life in the fallen girl.

"She said she loved you, Ty." Annabeth's voice came out meek and shaken but the words were clear to Tyler Grace and in a way, they made him even more distraught. If only that pillar had not fallen. If only he'd been here seconds before-

"What is this? Tyler? Child of Athena? Satyr?"

Zeus stood tall where Tyler had stood minutes previously with a number of gods behind him. His eyes lingered on the corpse his son was so desperately holding and Tyler could tell that Poseidon had a glint of regret in his face as Athena held confusion.

"We'll need a shrine. A shrine for the hero of Olympus."

**I'm writing a lot of things that make you guys want to kill me, aren't i? Sorry for not updating. Jensen Ackles, Dylan O Brien and Birdy have been distracting me. Have you guys ever heard of a band called Ginger? They sing Gasoline.**

**LOVE YOU FOR VOTING AND SHIT. REMEMBER TO DO IT AGAIN. Ciao!**


	16. Dreams of a Hero

In the world of the Greeks, the falling of a corpse didn't end the souls' voyage across the universe. Though it was no longer 'alive', it could still think and feel for itself as it drifted down the infernal river Styx.

Ariadne was bored. Very bored. In fact, she was very bored and very dead. The queue to Elysium was especially long these days and just to make matters worse, everyone she might have once been able to speak to avoided her like the plague.

Of course, it might have something to do with the fact that up until a few days ago she bore golden eyes and clothes to match, along with the fact that he hosted a murdering psychopath that was definitely not Peter Hale.

So over not all life (she meant death) was as great as she had expected it to be. It was not as terrible either. She knew that soon many others of her actual friends would be joining her wherever she would end up. Though it was a morbid thought, she could not help but feel her heart leap at the thought of being able to see and touch Annabeth or maybe even Tyler if she was lucky.

And the simple fact that her heart had moved was surprising.

Her green eyes flickered up to the large three-headed dog above her. Ah. The good old days when it was she, Annabeth and Grover. She truly missed those days. Sure, she had had fun kicking Ethan's ass or playing poker with Luke Castellan on board a cruise ship.

"Sup Cerby", she called, ignoring the terrified glances of the surrounding dead people. "I guess I don't have your ball, huh. I was a little busy dying."

The dog stared at her with all six eyes displaying confusion and want. She supposed that he was really looking forward to another ball to play with. Hades always had been especially tight on money.

"Cheer up, mutt", her voice was light. "I'm sure Annabeth will bring you one when she die-"

"ARIA!"

Turning around, Ariadne's eyes widened.

"Ok Cerby, scratch that last. I don't think she has a ball."

"Ariadne Jackson!" the grey-eyed daughter of Athena called as she wrestled her way through mounds of bored, dead people. "You come here right now! Don't you dare take another step forward."

Aria held up her hands in surrender with a small smirk playing on her face.

"Alright Anna. I didn't expect you to kick it so soon."

"That's because I haven't", the scary blonde growled as she grabbed the ravenette. "And neither have you."

Ariadne raised an eyebrow.

"You're fucking with me Beth."

"No, I am not."

"Yes you a-"

A sharp sting hit the left side of Aria's face. She looked at Annabeth in dismay.

"Whoa. You're serious?"

"Of course I am", Annabeth sighed. "Why would I joke about this?"

Suddenly a thought crossed Aria's mind.

"Hey! I get to be a Winchester now! C'mon Anna! Pull me to the surface and let me escape hell!"

Annabeth stared at her friend with a look of annoyance. Even in death, Ariadne was irritating the shit out of her. Of course, she would relate this whole situation to some TV show.

"C'mon Jackson. Tyler is waiting for you."

With a jump, the daughter of the sea followed her best friend and they walked past the quivering dead people back to the Styx.

Tyler's eyes flashed open as a mighty crack of lightning echoed outside. The blue irises sped around the room as he looked for any sign of a green-eyed girl or of the pen she had always kept with her.

Instead, all he found was the worn leather jacket splattered with badges and blood. Trudging over he lifted the jacket to his face and inhaled the strong smell of the ocean, grass and what he assumed was marijuana.

A scent that had been separated from its owner for a very long time.

**An. Sorry if this is kinda shitty. My autocorrect is weird. If you didn't get it, Ariadne stayed dead and now Tyler is sad. Weep weep. HAPPY CHRISTMAS! I did promise the sequel to Hero ad here you go.**

**Question: What should come next?**

**REMEBER TO COMMENT AND SHIT! ****Ciao and Buon Natale e Felice Anno Nuovo! ****(please aplaud the Italian skills)**

**P.s. Has anyone ever heard of a coach called Latino Express and if so where can I get tickets for me and my sock buddy?**


End file.
